Krona
History Origin Krona was born on the planet Maltus during the height of the Maltusians civilization when they had reached the peak of their evolution by becoming immortal beings around four billion years ago. This period of his species existence saw them ceasing to reproduce and dividing their lines between males and females in order to better control their growing overpopulation problem. At this time, he was a scientist and a member of the Oans who was charged with being the keeper of the Entities of the Emotional Spectrum after it was deemed by his brethren that these creatures were dangerous beings on the cosmos. Thus, Krona became their jailer with the Fear Elemental known as the Parallax Entity being imprisoned in a box whilst his laboratory contained a map that led to a temple on the world of Okaara which held the captive Ophidian Entity. During this time, the few remaining young Maltusians were assigned a watchmen of the same gender with Krona being tasked to watch over Herupa Hando Hu. However, instead, Krona became fixated on a secret forbidden experiment in time travel which involved witnessing the origins of the universe itself. This was due to a myth that was actually perpetrated by Dawlakispokpok who created an elaborate ruse about his people in order to prevent outsiders from witnessing their early origins and using it as weapon against them. Krona's actions later attracted the attentions of the Oan Council including its head Appa Ali Apsa who grew increasingly concerned over his actions. This was firstly due to his neglect of the young Herupa Hando Hu but Krona's continued use of the time viewer became a more serious problem. Just as the Oan Council intervened, Krona conducted his experiment where he scanned into the distant future in order to look at the beginning of time by observing past the end. This event linked the beginning of creation to the end of time which allowed Krona to witness the birth of the cosmos where he saw a giant hand clutching at a galaxy full of stars. As he gazed at this moment, reality itself shattered with legend stating that a wave of evil spread across the universe as a result of the event and that the Anti-Matter Universe was formed in the Multiverse as a result. The incident also created the Monitor on the moon of the planet Oa and his dark counterpart the Anti-Monitor on the moon of Qward. In addition to their creation, Krona's actions which linked the birth of creation to its end led to the universe being robbed of one billion years of potential life. Thus, the introdution of entropy itself was added and meant that the cycle of rebirth meant that it was possible that the universe would lack enough energy to create a new Big Bang when the time came for existence to collapse once more. For his part in this event, Krona was punished by the Oans who destroyed his physical body and turned him into a disembodied being of pure energy that was sent to circle the universe for all of time. Following this incident, Krona's brethren departed their homeworld for the planet Oa where they attempted to undo the damage done by him and adopted the mantle of becoming the Guardians of the Universe. They in turn named one of their security directives for the Central Power Battery on Oa after him and was called the Krona Protocol. The actions of Krona had a lasting impact on the universe and was responsible for the rise of a technological cult that became known as the Hand of Krona who believed they could bring about positive influences to the cosmos through the use of technology. Escape For countless centuries, Krona's energy form crossed the cosmos until he arrived on the planet Earth where he learnt of the Green Lantern Alan Scott and his magically based Power Ring that could be used as a means of escape. After flying over Gotham City, Krona made his form glow as if ti were a meteor which attracted Alan Scott's attention who tried to stop what he believed was falling space debris. By using his Power Ring, he created a conduit through which the ancient Maltusian scientist could gain a direct link to the magical device. Once inside, he used his great power to temporarily empower Scott with the ability to take control over wooden objects which caused Alan to seek out the help of Hal Jordan of the Green Lantern Corps. Before he could meet Jordan, however, Krona departed the Power Ring after having his own power fully restored. In order to learn of what had happened, Jordan suggested to Scott to use the Ring to discover what resulted after contact with the meteor whereupon he discovered the existence of Krona. In the mean time, the Guardians of the Universe became aware of Krona's escape and journeyed to Earth to find him. Krona's presence on the Earth caused evil to permeate into the surroundings with tectonic activity rising along with other strange disasters which threatened to destroy Coast City. Knowing of the Guardians arrival, Krona quickly took control over Alan Scott's body whilst the Green Lanterns sought to preserve order. Through that body, he managed to exert control over the Guardians themselves but was unable to do so on Hal Jordan. Using the Guardians under his command, Krona had them command Jordan to return his Power Ring and make Alan Scott the new Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814. Jordan, however, refused with a fight erupting between the two Green Lanterns which led to Krona using Alan Scott to knock out Hal Jordan. Unknown to the Maltusian scientist, Jordan had survived due to his Power Ring which protected him from a mortal blow. In the mean time, Krona used his seemingly achieved victory to create a time viewer in order to conduct his forbidden experiment once more. Believing himself now free of any threat, he no longer disguised himself and now showed his true form where he formed a duplicate of Scott's Power Ring. This device was to be taken with him to an alternate universe to escape in case the ancient legend of universal destruction proved to be true and Krona believed the magical ring would protect him from harm. But before he could finish his experiment, Jordan arrived on the scene and was now empowered by the disembodied might of Alan Scott who gave the Green Lantern the ability to affect the yellow coated objects by copying the earlier trick used by Krona. Whilst surprised, the Maltusian managed to unleash cosmic lightning on his enemy but the combined willpower of Scott and Jordan managed to break Krona's hold over the Guardians. With his concentration broken, the freed Oans destroyed the time viewer whereupon they returned Krona into his formless energy state. The renegade was once more sent into space in order to continue his eternal sentence of wandering the cosmos forever. Land of the Dead Though beaten and reduced to energy, Krona was still effectively alive and his form managed to intrude upon the Realm of the Dead which was ruled by the cosmic force of death known as Nekron. His entry into the dimension where the souls of the dead passed before reaching their final destination created a unique paradox. Seeing this creature, the Lord of the Living restored Krona to his original form and even further empowered him which made him far stronger than he was previously. His entry into the Realm of the Dead created a rift between realities allowing Nekron to gaze into the mortal universe and he hungered for the souls of the living. Thus, he dispatched the renegade Maltusian to fight against his own brethren; the Guardians of the Universe with the task of killing them as each Oan death led to the rift between dimensions widening. Krona's ultimate aim was to create a large enough rip in reality to allow Nekron access to the mortal dimension whereupon the two would destroy the universe so that it could be recreated anew. His Oan brethren, however, sensed his return and called the Green Lantern Corps to Oa to assemble whilst a number of Guardians were sent to confront Krona. With an army of undead souls rallied behind him, Krona promised death to his Maltusian brethren and he succeeded in even shattering the Central Power Battery on Oa which injured Skyrd of Multu whilst killing Spak-Drom of Xerses. The portal to the Realm of the Dead was later discovered by the Guardians but they were unable to close it and thus sent one of their number to summon the Green Lantern Corps. This led to the Green Lanterns searching for Krona and Stel of Grenda uncovered the renegade but was swiftly defeated and torn apart by him whereupon he left the robot for dead. In the mean time, a division of the Green Lantern Corps led by Tomar-Re encountered Krona's undead army and the two sides battled in space leading to casualties on both forces. This opportunity allowed Krona to arrive on Oa where he awaited the return of the Green Lanterns and used his dark lightning attack to claim several of their numbers lives. Among those that did not fall was Hal Jordan who channeled the willpower of nearby fallen Power Rings and used them against Krona but the attack was useless against him as he tore the emerald blast in half. Reading Jordan's mind, he threatened to kill the Green Lantern of Earth but ultimately decided against it as he wanted him to watch as the universe suffered and died as it was to be contracted into the primal atom. Krona returned to Nekron's side in order to kill the Guardians where he ended the life of one of their number with his bare hands. Though all seemed lost, the tide turned when Krona was surprised to see the Green Lanterns rallied under the leadership of Hal Jordan with their number striking back against the Maltusian. The fighting saw soem dissent within the ranks of the undead army as Tylot turned against Nekron and Krona in order to aid the Green Lantern Corps after he saved the life of Arisia of Graxos IV. The turned against Krona when Hal Jordan travelled into Nekron's realm and began to rally the souls of the dead to turn against the Lord of the Unliving. This saw the souls of hundreds of slain Green Lanterns attack Nekron which was an act that ultimately weakened Krona as his masters strength was slowly depleted. As a result, the undead army was broken and they retreated back to their masters dimension with Krona amongst their ranks. Once they entered the portal, Hal Jordan managed to escape the Realm of the Dead just as the dimensional tear closed. Before this happened, Krona vowed revenge against the Guardians and promised that he would return to destroy them. Entropy Unknown to many, the ancient crime that Krona was responsible for was not entirely his doing. As a result of the incident with the time viewer, the Guardian known as Dawlakispokpok felt responsible for the event due his creation of the myth about his peoples eternal existence as well as being responsible for making the universe in order to protect his race from being attacked in the distant past. Four billion years later, he attempted to rectify the incident by using a time platform to journey back in time and kill Krona by using his equipment to plunge the scientist into a warp created in the last moments of the universe through which he ceased to exist amongst the total entropy. With his Zamaron mate Thwarcharchura and two children Darthartheen along with Doranchatok, this family's actions had a visible effect on the cosmos which attracted the attention of Ganthet who recruited Hal Jordan and Percival to stop Dawlakispokpok's plans. The fight between the two sides led to the destruction of the time platform leading to a loss in containment that erupted in entropy being released. This act killed Dawlakispokpok leaving his ruined body behind and left his mate a withered old woman. Furthermore, the event linked the end of time to the beginning of creation thus leading to a pre-destination paradox being fulfilled as they were actually responsible for the incident that Krona was guilty for during his experiment. With the circle being fulfilled, the actions of Dawlakispokpok infused Krona's body with anti-energy and transformed him into a powerful cosmic being who called itself Entropy and was the manifestation of that universal force. As Entropy, Krona emerged once more in order to destroy the Guardians of the Universe and remove their imposed order on the universe so that existence could end its endless cycle of creation along with recreation. Amongst his first targets were the New Guardians who were on Kroef's Island where he manifested black worms of anti-energy to kill the Chosen. All were absorbed except for the head of Floro and Tom Kalmaku with the two fleeing in order to call upon the aid of Hal Jordan. Upon arriving on the scene, Jordan witnessed the entire island being consumed by black energy with his power beam being absorbed by the darkness with him being plunged into the sea. There, Entropy's voice filled his mind and told him of the betrayal of the Guardians and that their return from their Retreat was a violation of the third law. Thus, just as the Chosen had fallen, the voice claimed that the Green Lantern Corps would also be destroyed. Afterwards, the black orb of Entropoids departed and Jordan attempted to follow it but failed. As Jordan sought explanations, Entropy emerged on Oa itself where it attempted to create chaos amongst the Green Lantern Corps by turning them against their masters whilst the Soldiers of the Third Law were formed to bring about the destruction of the Guardians of the Universe. Whilst seeking to divide the Corps, Entropy sought to destroy the Green Lantern Central Power Battery and promised to turn those that turned against the Guardians into his loyal soldiers who would learn all the secrets of the cosmos. However, the Green Lanterns refused his offer and fought against Entropy along with his minions. During the fight, the Guardians finally revealed to Jordan that the entity known as Entropy was actually Krona who sought their destruction in order to prevent their duty in ensuring the rebirth of the universe following the next Big Bang. Despite the unity of the Corps, Entropy succeeded in destroying the Central Power Battery which depowered the Green Lantern Power Ring's used by various Corpsmen. Whilst he continued to try and divide his foes, Jordan flew into Entropy's body in order to connect to various minds within that were previously attempted to communicate with him. There, he learnt that the New Guardians were still alive and their bodies were being slowly destroyed to feed Entropy. By uniting the Green Lantern Corps Willpower with that of the New Guardians, Jordan managed organize them in order to create order within the chaotic body of Entropy. This forced proved to be too powerful for Krona and his anti-energy body and that of his servants exploded with the dark force of Entropy shooting into the stars which signalled his defeat as the Green Lantern Corps prevailed once more against this threat. Sometime afterwards, the Guardians of the Universe along with the Green Lantern Corps was destroyed at the hands of Hal Jordan when he went insane and became Parallax. This saw Entropy reforming and continuing his mission by bringing about the destruction of the planet Alaxos after sensing that his enemies had perished. His actions attracted the attention of NEMO who mistakenly believed him to be Parallax and sent the Darkstars to combat him which led to Donna Troy with her two Deputies; Carla White and Mo Douglas being dispatched. They quickly discovered to their surprise that their foe was not Jordan and battled Entropy though their maser beams proved ineffective against him. As they fought, the chronal disturbances caused by Parallax during Zero Hour created a rupture in time which brought the Darkstar Vardan Radz into the present and this was repeated again with Abin Sur. The two joined forces with the three Darkstars and fought against Entropy but their attacks proved powerless against the cosmic being. This was until a simultaneous attack was made by Sur and Radz which caused them along with Entropy to seemingly disappear. Donna Troy later speculated that the two superheroes might had caused a black hole to form with their attack which negated the effects of Entropy thus defeating him. Trinity While trying to discover the secret of universal creation, Krona is destroying entire universes and arrives in the Marvel Universe, where he agrees to a cosmic game with the Grandmaster; two teams, one from each universe, seeks out items of great power. Should Krona's team (the Avengers) win, Grandmaster will give the knowledge Krona seeks in return for not destroying his universe. But when Grandmaster's team (the Justice League) wins, Krona in fury strikes down the latter, and then continues his onslaught to destroy both the Marvel and DC universes in order to create a new one, so that he could watch creation first-hand. In the end, thanks to the joint actions of both teams, Krona is imprisoned into a "cosmic egg", from which a universe eventually will be born. This egg is kept and studied in the JLA headquarters. It's fluctuations are a matter of intense scrutiy in the "Syndicate Rules" storyline. After the League belives they have the situation under control, they implement tighter scans on the egg, to register alarms at even the most minor of fluctuations. At the end of the storyline, the New God Metron places several devices around the egg, so as to feed false readings to the League and to let the egg develop without inteference.. The Cosmic Egg is taken by Despero in the Trinity series. It is used by Despero, Morgaine le Fey and Enigma to create powerful monsters, and was later used in a ritual to reshape the world. In the aftermath of these events, Krona is freed. He recruits some Controllers in an attempt to communicate with the consciousness of the universe, but is double-crossed by them, who attempt to absorb and study his energies. In retaliation, Krona destroys them and their lab planet, only to hear the planet's consciousness, "freed" from its "prison". Krona then sets out to do the same for many other planets. The Brightest Day During the Blackest Night, Krona had managed, using ancient Maltusian evolutionary tapestry technology, to rebuild himself a body, and create a form of base of operations on Ryut where, from afar, he captured and imprisoned the Fear Entity, Parallax, after it had been excorcised from Hal Jordan on Earth. He also travels to the star of Daxam, where Sodam Yat is imprisoned with the Ion entity. Krona removes Sodam from the star and Ion from his body, giving him a new ring before sending him plummeting to the planet below. He is later found speaking to Hector Hammond, and freeing him from his prison via mind-controlled rats. The Maltusian informs Hammond of the Orange Lantern Power Battery, which Hammond promptly goes in search of. He then appears before Hal Jordan, Barry Allen, Saint Walker and the Adara Entity, Larfleeze, and the Indigo Tribe and Proselyte, using Parallax to possess the Flash. Still wrapped in the tapestries, no one recognises him as he manages to fend off all of their attacks, and take possession of all three of the present entities. Hal Jordan remarks on his similar appearance to a Guardian, as he has a large head and a shrunken body. Krona reacts violently to any mentioning of the Guardians, and replies that his identity is not a secret, he is merely using the evolutionary tapestries to heal his body, which the Guardians destroyed many times. The Tapestries fall away, and is revealed, once tall and muscular, to be shrunken and malformed, but no less Krona. Powers and Abilities Powers Krona possesses a supreme genius-level intellect, but his arrogance, lack of patience, and short temper has gotten the better of him. Like the rest of his species, Krona possesses enhanced physical abilities; vast psionic powers, telepathy and telekinesis; and virtual immortality; does not need to breathe, eat or sleep, and can regenerate from any injury at an accelerated rate. His powers were later increased by Nekron, making him more powerful than any of the Guardians. As Entropy, Krona was composed of anti-energy, could absorb others into his body, converting them into more anti-energy, and was able to create an army composed of anti-energy that were completely under his control. During the JLA/Avengers miniseries, where he wielded the power of all the universes he had previously destroyed, Krona proved able to easily defeat both the Grandmaster and Galactus Cosmic Lightning Bolt : in his natural form, Krona was able to direct powerful bolts of cosmic energy with it inflicting a tremendous force on the mind of its attacker. He used this attack on Hal Jordan during his first attempted escape on Earth. Entropic Mastery : as Entropy, Krona possessed a number of abilities related to anti-energy that meant that he desired to envoke chaos with order being a weakness to him and his powers included: *'Absorption' : his anti-energy formed allowed him to absorb others into his body and convert their power into more anti-energy. Furthermore, energy blasts either from a Power Ring or a Maser were absorbed into the dark mass of his energy form thus making them powerless against him. *'Entropoids' : he was capable of creating creatures of black anti-energy known as Entropoids with such beings serving as an army that were completely under his control as well as did his bidding. Emotional Spectrum Mastery : by capturing one of the Entities of the Emotional Spectrum, Krona was able to hold complete mastery over that wavelength of light. After capturing the Ion Entity, he was able to bend the energy of Willpower to his command and dissipate the attacks of those that used that light. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect' : he held a supreme genius-level intellect though his arrogance, short temper and lack of patience did get the better of him. Equipment *'Time Viewer' : this temporal device allowed the user to look backwards into time itself and was used by Krona as part of his forbidden experiment to see the origin of creation itself. The experiment was a disaster and unleashed evil onto the cosmos as well as entropy due to Krona's actions. *'Maltusian Evolutionary Tapestry' : these set of bandages that covered the body were advanced regeneration devices of Maltusian design that helped repair and regrow the body of a damage being. Krona used these after his body was destroyed by the Guardians of the Universe with the process being completed during the Brightest Day. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Krona/Gallery *Hand of Krona Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Krona_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/krona/29-27246/ Category:Villains Category:Maltusians